The Boy Is Mine
by SerenaSling
Summary: When a new mutant lizard rolls into town, Serena Sling gets extremely jealous and tries to make sure that her relationship with Raph doesn't change. But Mona Isn't Who The Turtles Think She Is. Mona/Raph/OC triangle.
1. Description

**(Serena Sling)**

Clothes: a magenta tank top with 3 pairs on sunglasses on it, an aqua short sleeved jacket with stars on it, along with black shorts, and beige sneakers.

Accessories: a pink flower necklace, a pair of headphones around her neck, a pink bracelet and a blue bracelet on her right wrist, red nail polish, and purple finger-less gloves.

Hair: long brown hair tied into a low ponytail.

**(Monica Forenheart)**

Clothes: a yellow tank top with a purple peace sign on it, a purple jean jacket, a short yellow skirt with black leggings underneath, and black flats.

Accessories: a loose bracelet on her left wrist.

Hair: shoulder length dark blonde hair with braid on her right side.

**(Cindy Herzog)**

Clothes: a short sleeved blue Panthers***** jersey, blue shorts, white runners.

Accessories: **N/A**

Hair: brown hair in a loose ponytail.

*** 'The Panthers' is Cindy's hockey team**


	2. Over-nighter

Serena's POV

It was pretty much our normal routine that night, me, Cindy and the turtles were kicking Kraang butt. (assuming they have butts, Donatello has never told me otherwise) Once we were done with the crowd we were pretty satisfied, and exhausted! We went though a whole lot that night, first the Foot Clan, then we caught the Purple Dragons thieving a jewelry store, now Kraang Droids. At least we have enough time to get under ground before some people wake up. Oh sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Serengela Sling, but I prefer Serena, before you ask, yes I'm human along with my friends Cinderella(Cindy) Herzog, Mariana(Monica) Forenheart and April O'Neil. Only me and Cindy help the turtles with patrol because were the same rank of ninjistu as them. Well, Cindy specializes in sports, but you get the point. When we got back to the lair, me and Cindy were so exhausted, we plopped right on the couch and fell asleep.

Monica's POV

Gosh, I've never seen Serena and Cindy so tired before. I guess it was quite a night, I didn't pay much attention to them and went straight to Mikey.

"What happened, Serena and Sam seam more tired then usual." Mikey just replied with a small shrug and headed for his room.

I decided to call my Cindy's and Serena's parents in case they didn't wake up and I told them they were staying at my house. I decided to stay the night as well to explain to Serena and Cindy why they were still in the lair if they woke up. After I called their parents I had spotted a red blanket over Serena and a blue blanket over Cindy, only being the romantic work of Raphael and Leonardo.


	3. Training

Monica's POV

It had been 5:00 AM and I was awoken by crashes in the dojo, obviously the boys were training. I'm was surprised that Cindy nor Serena have waken up from all the noise, so I decided to whisper something in Serena's ear that works every time.

"Fried Chicken."

"WHERE!" She immediately sprung up and started scanning the room.

"I fell for it again didn't I?"

"Yup"

"And I fell asleep in the lair again didn't I?"

"Yup"

"You called my dad?"

"Yup"

We pretty much went through that same discussion whenever she fell asleep here. Whether it was late watching a movie, or a hard night of patrolling, or even those lazy, rare occasions where she would say 'It's too far'. Cindy on the other hand was much harder to wake up. So we just left her in hopes she would wake up soon. We headed to the dojo to join the boys in some training.

Serena had her trusty Katanas and I had a graceful Kurasami chain.

Splinter partnered us up, I got Raphael(Oh Geez) and Serena got Mikey. I started by swinging my Kurasami at his Sais that tied them together, but he, being way stronger then me, threw me against the wall but I got back on my feet. I quickly twirled my Kurasami around and cuffed his wrists, but once again he threw me against the wall, and this time I stayed down and watched the rest of the fight by the side with Leo, Cindy, April and Donnie.


	4. Asking Out

Serena's POV

I already knew that Mikey wouldn't be too easy to over power today because Monica was watching, but same strength still applies to me when Raph is watching. I swung my blade at him a few times to get the thing going, he eventually made his move and I easily dodged it, but right into his trap. After I moved he pulled his Kusuragami chain and it wrapped around my Katana. He pulled towards me in a little game of tug-a-war, but I swung my blade around and slammed Mikey against the wall losing the grip of his Kusuragami on my Katana. It took me seconds to realize that what I did was the exact same technique Raph used to over power Monica._ "No wonder were dating" _I thought to myself as Raph approached me ready to do the finale fight. We knelt down, I stared into his green eyes and he stared into mine.

"Your going down princess." He said with a playful but strong voice.

"Don't get your hopes up."

As soon as we started fighting the song 'Heartbeat' by Ross Lynch started playing in my head for some strange reason. I couldn't help but moving to the beat of the song, Raph eventually figured out my fight pattern and pinned me down. Raph grinned down at me and stared into my eyes, I could tell he got lost in them, loosening his grip, so I quickly took the advantage and pinned him down. Soon enough I got up, put my hands on my hips and grinned to indicate that I won.

Raph's POV

Once again Serena had bested me, but I can't help to admit that she looked so damn hot looking at me like that! I couldn't help but grin back. As soon as the fight was over, Splinter had walked into the room and we all respectfully keeled in front of him.

"Your skills have improved much since the last time you have sparred, I am impressed."

Most of us were a little shocked by that last sentence, Master Splinter didn't say that he was impressed with us very often. I knew he felt it inside but he usually never said it aloud.

"Serengela, Mariana, Cinderella, April."

The girls all looked up at Splinter when they heard their names.

"You four may go back home."

"Hai Sensei."

The four girls bowed, stood up and left the dojo. We all watched them leave before looking at Splinter again.

"The rest of you are excused."

The four of us bowed, stood up and left as well. I tried as best as I could to catch up with Serena before she left the lair. As soon as I caught up to her, I placed my hand on her shoulder and she stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Serena! I was wondering, if your not busy, that maybe we could go hang out on some rooftops tonight?"

I asked eagerly, but a little nervous. Which came as a surprise to me, I have asked her out lost of times. Why would this time feel different?

"I'd really love to, but me and April have a Drama script we have to write."

She lightly planted a kiss on my cheek which made me feel a little better.

"Maybe next time."

She turned around and left without a second glance. a little disappointed, I had gone up to my room. Usually she had been turning down a lot of dates, it wasn't necessarily like her, but who am I to judge the mind of a teenage girl. Well, actually I do it a lot but never aloud. I really hate to admit it, but Serena get's scary when she's mad.


	5. Friends and Texts

Serena's POV

I was walking down an ally way, with my hands in my jacket pockets, where no one could see me (I'm not much of a people person) kicking rocks and thinking to myself.

_"I can't believe I had to turn down another date because of stupid school! I know I don't care much for school but most of these projects are costing me most of my grade. If I fail my dad won't let me do ninjistu, and I sure don't want to have to go through grade 11 twice. I'd tell Raph but we both know he wouldn't be able to do anything."_

I kept on walking when I heard a small crash coming from behind the dumpster. I pulled one of my Katanas out and carefully moved towards it. As soon as I got close enough a giant mutant lizard that seamed like a female jumped out from behind the dumpster and pinned me right down hard on the cement causing me to let go of my Katana. She stared down at me like she has seen me before, like she wanted to kill me! I stared back. My face said 'Get The Hell Off' but my eyes said 'Help'. She eventually got off and climbed up a nearby rooftop. I still sat there a while in shock because of what happened. Soon enough I had quickly rushed back to my house, once I got there I ran up to my dad, Ryan, screaming dad till he said what.

"I swear a giant creepy mutant attacked me!"

My nine-year-old brother, David, responded in a sassy remark.

"Are you sure it wasn't you boyfriend."

I looked back at him with an annoyed face. I heard my dad chuckle a little too, but I looked right back at him and they both stopped. Being the only girl in my family***** and having more guy-friends then girl-friends, I've learned a few things.

"This is no joke. She looked like she wanted to kill me!"

Once again, David ended up saying another annoying response.

"Then maybe it was the purple, nerdy one."

I looked right back at him and tried to act like my mom would have*****.

"David go to your room."

"No."

Then my dad suddenly spoke up.

"David go to your room."

"Yes daddy."

David walked upstairs to his room and I just looked at dad with confusement.

"Ya ether got it or ya don't."

My dad walked away into the kitchen like he completely forgot that I told him that a mutant tried to kill me.

_"Fine. I'll just call April. She'll listen, plus we have to write that Drama script."_

I thought to myself as I walked to my room and pulled my laptop out from under my bunk-bed. I slept on the bottom of the bed, but I like to relax on the top too sometimes avoid David's little pranks.(He's practically a Mikey prodigy) I grabbed my cell phone off my white, flowered dresser and scrolled down to 'April O'Neil'. I waited for her to pick-up.

April's POV

I was in my room emailing Donnie when I heard my T-Phone ring. I picked it up and heard Serena.

"April, are you online?"

"Yup."

"Go on to video chat so we can do our Drama script."

"Okay."

I hung up and went to video chat, Serena was online, like expected. I clicked on her name, and her face popped up on my screen. I pulled out a Microsoft Word document and started the conversation.

"So, what should the plot be?"

"It has to be something interesting, something on one would think of."

Serena was pretty good with story plots, but I was always the one writing the beginning because Serena focuses more on the 'Big Picture' and most of the relationship's in our stories. Romance is one of Serena's soft spots that get's covered up by her toughness. We start on the script when Serena's phone rings to an unrecognized number.

"Oh, Serena, your phone" I say pointing to it.

"I'll get it" she says picking it up.

Serena's POV

I read the text and it's horrifying. I gasp and drop my phone.

"What's it say?" April asks with a concerned look on her face. I hold up my phone so April could read the text.

**"Watch your back..."**

***When she was eight-years old, Serena's mother and father got divorced and her mother moved to New Jersey. *Ever since, Serena has been known as the 'Young Mother' of her family.**


	6. Meeting The Attacker

April's POV

I was in almost as much horror as Serena was, a message that said** "Watch Your Back"** is pretty serious.

"That's it! I'm calling the turtles." Serena said as quickly as she picked up her phone and dialed Raph's number.

"Serena, we don't know that this is real. Someone could be playing a trick on you."

"Who would play_ this_ kind of trick on me? I mean, I'm awesome!" Serena was always throwing self complements when she felt threatened.

"There are a ton of people who would do that. Like Priscilla***** or Matthew***** or even Kevin*****" Serena had made quite few enemies over her years of high school. Whenever her or one of us was threatened or hurt, she would fight back.

" I got it! Call the number that sent me the text! That'll get my hater." Even though she maybe good on the tech department, Serena always throws out obvious answers. But I guess all that mattered was finding the person that sent her the text. Serena called the number and listened to the voice coming from the other end. It was definitely female, but not recognizable. Serena hung up and stared at me, all I could do was stare back.

"Should we get back to the script?" I asked hoping that this wouldn't be another project that I'd have to do alone.

"Yeah, sure." Serena tried to shake all the thoughts from her head.

After a few hours of writing the script, me and Serena were laughing at the next scene.

"And then he's staring at the girl while hearts are floating everywhere, and this love song is playing while she strides by."Like I said, Serena is always in the relationship department.

We agreed that our story would be on a little boy named Lucas who is sent to Earth from another planet to study Earthling behavior, but desperately falls in love with a sweet girl named Holly Spring. We were at the part where Lucas first sets eyes on Holly. Our laughter was interrupted by Serena's phone again.

Serena's POV

I picked up my phone and looked at the caller. Thankfully, it wasn't another threat, it was Raph.

"Hey."

"Are you busy right now?"

"I'm working on the Drama script."

"That was real?"

"You didn't believe me?! Man, ya tell 300 lies."

"You gotta get over here now!"

"What?! Why?!"

"We found another mutant and she said she's looking for you."

"I'll be right over!" I quickly hung up my phone and went to my window. I lifted it up and jumped out. As soon as I got to the lair, I saw the same mutant female lizard lied out on the couch unconscious. I walked over to her carefully and knelled in front of her. She wore a pink scarf around her neck and had brown hair locked in a high ponytail.

"This is the exact same mutant that attacked me."

None of the turtles were in the room at the time, it was just me and my former attacker, alone.

**Sorry for the shortness, i'm pretty slow at these.**

***Priscilla Worthwhile is the most popular girl at Roosevelt high school. *Kevin Worthwhile is Serena's ex. *Matthew is David's best friend and loves playing tricks on Serena.**


	7. Explination

Mona's POV

I fluttered my eyes open to see a pretty brown haired girl looking at me. It took me only seconds to realize that she was Serena Sling. AKA, my target. I quickly lept up and tackled her, but she pushed me off. We both lay on separate sides of the room, until four mutant turtles came into the room. The red one went straight to Serena helping her up. I tried to listen closely to their conversation.

"You okay?" the red one asked with concern.

"I'm fine, nothing scared."

Serena answered quite annoyed, but I was confused. I attacked her but she didn't say a thing. I was sure on one thing, it looked like the red one and Serena were close. Very close. In seconds I knew I could use this to my advantage, and my task would be so much easier.

Serena's POV

I know I should have said something about the attack, but I don't think now would be a good time. Saying that this was the second random attack today, that's a new personal record. I came closer to the mutant for I felt a little bit safer since Donnie and Mikey had her by her arms.

"Care to say your name?"

"Mona Lisa, and yours?" She asked so perky like saying that she was being strangled. I guess that if you've been mutated you've seen it all.

"Serena Sling." I said quite slowly. I mentally slapped myself, I didn't know anything about this girl besides the fact that she likes to tackle me.

"What do you want?!" I said crossing my arms.

"I've come for your help. I have recently escaped the Kraang." Leo had cut her off with that one word.

"The Kraang?! How do you know them?"

"I was one of their experiments. I saw the evil in them and tried my best to get out of it." Seeing as she used to be a Kraang experiment, it meant she could help us with destroying them. Leo quickly ordered Mikey and Donnie to let her go.

**Sorry it's so short. I've got school and almost no ideas. If you could help me that would be great! Just PM me or leave a comment. Thx! ;)**


	8. Both Sides Of The Story

Serena's POV

The rest of the day went by in a blur, Don offered his lab for Mona to sleep in and I decided to stay over night at the lair just in case. I should know for a fact that once you've been believed that you should be on the dark side, it's hard to come back out. The over night thing also means that April will have to do the script by herself, again.

To keep myself from falling asleep (the whole reason I'm staying is to keep an eye on Mona) I wanted to meditate in the training room. Meditating helps me find my center and keeps me from, well, everything that makes me an older sister and/or protective girlfriend. It's also one of the traits that me and Leo have in common, when were not fanning over Space Heroes(don't judge me), we meditate.

I'm completely in contact with myself until I hear a small noise in the other room, could be Mikey for his late night pizza. I hear it again, it could be Donnie with an experiment. Wait, the lab. I quickly open my eyes and dash off the the lab. With a katana in one hand, I quietly open the door. I take a few steps in and scan the room. Not a trace of danger or else I would have bashed it to the ground. No Mona either.

As I was about to leave something came rushing past me. A shiver crawled up my spine as I turned around to still see pitch black. I backed up a few steps but I got pinned to a shadow figure with a katana. I flipped the figure off and tried to attack but missed. The figure then swiftly rushed past and swiped the katana across my arm making me scream in pain. It wasn't long before the lights turned on, I looked up to see two familiar faces, Donatello and Raphael. I looked back to my arm, it was almost cut in half. I placed my hand tightly on it to try and stop the bleeding.

"Nasty cut, what happened?" Raph said as he stepped forward.

I tried to explain as he helped me up. "I don't know I got jumped with a katana."

"I should probably take a look at that, wrap it up and make sure nothings too damaged." Don said walking toward his cabinet to grab some first aid stuff.

"Well, holler when she's better." Raph said as he left the lab closing the door. After Don led me to a table and a chair so he could work on my arm.

As soon as we were at the table and I was seated, he started to rub some disinfectant on the overly bleeding cut. I was hissing and panting in pain.

"Wow. It's like you've never got a cut before."

"That's because I haven't." He looked up an me like I told him something unbelievable. Which I kinda did.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've never gotten a cut, a bruise nor a bump. Why do you think I took ninjistu, to protect myself and my family. The only place I've ever gotten hurt is here." I pointed to the spot on my chest where my heart would be. Don quietly sat there for a little while more then went back to my arm. Once he was finished with the disinfectant, he wrapped my arm in some white cloth.

"That's all I can do for now." Don said and stood up to put the first aid stuff away. I removed my arm from the table and studied it, if there was one thing Donnie was good at, it was fixing things.

"Thanks Don." He turned around and a small smile spread across his face.

"No problem." I realized that I had made a smile escape from my lips too.

"I think you should head outside, Raph is probably waiting for you." I got up and headed out the lab door, when I opened it I saw Raph and Mona talking to each other. I tried to hide, luckily I could still hear their conversation.

"Are you sure you don't know who jumped her?"

"Not a clue, but if you ask me, I think she did it herself to get attention." What?! Why would I do that to myself just to get attention. Before I could get my thoughts together, Mona quickly continued.

"Well she said she was jumped with a katana, and who else do you know masters that weapon. And I am defiantly sure you blue brother wouldn't harm his brother's girlfriend." That is when I heard enough. I opened the door making myself clear as day.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Raph and Mona turned their attention to me.

"Since when do you care about interrupting conversations?"

"I don't." I walked up to them taking Raph's side but also keeping a distance from Mona.

"So Serena, any idea who jumped you with YOUR katana?" Mona said like some snazzy rich girl.

"No, and it might not have been MY katana, it could've been someone else's or from the weapons supplie" I snapped.

"Your not blaming this on blue boy here, are you?" Mona said nodding to Leo in the training room, meditating.

"Okay, you can seriously say that to me?" I said pulling off my Becca from Pitch Perfect moves. Mona just huffed and left.

"I'll give you some space to think" Raph said patting my back and leaving. I sighed and plopped down on the coach lying down. Then, the lights shut down. I was blacked out.

**_Later_**

I found myself tied to a chair and a light shining in my face with a girl mutant staring at me.

"Tell me what you know about...


End file.
